


Mermaids.

by Pineapple_Roots



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, not intentionally a serious fanfic, there was seriously no purpose for this, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Roots/pseuds/Pineapple_Roots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sollux, Eridan and Gamzee find out that they are all secret mermaids, the trolls all try to fit in with these new lives. But it is a secret to many, and only Dumbledore knows about the mermaid situation. Will Aradia and Nepeta accept that they are actually whales? And will Feferi cope with being a secret man and women? Will Harry Potter persue his feelings with dumbledore, or will snape snatch him before it is to late? So many questions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaids.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for fun, and I am writing these sort of fanfictions because I don't see many. I got themermaid idea from this series called mermaids, and honestly, I thought sollux was a mermaid (he had a secret that ardia didn't know about). Buuuuuuuut, it turned out that Feferi was secretly dating him (oh m gog u dunt knuw how much i love arasol and ow much i hate solfef guis). So yeah. This is jus for my help with sadness in ships, so enjoy. lul sl depresin

It was a cold, brisk morning, and the sun rays melted away the coldness in the air. Sollux Captor, a well known hacker in the unsocial world, woke up with Aradia Megido in his lap. last night they watched romcoms together (due to Karkats anticipation) and she seemed to have nestled down. Her hair smelt like burning marshmellows. Yum.

After licking her hair, Sollux woke her up by throwing her out the window, and continued to walk to the shower, where he would bathe himself in krill oil. This was a secret pleasure, and only Aradia knew. Once he finished his lovely shower, and he changed into the normal boring attire. No, this could not do, he thought. The amount of rubbish I have to put up with now. Just because I am blind does not mean I don't have a fabulous fasion sense. So Sollux chainged into one of Aradia's crimson dresses, and he struted into the lounge room, where Aradia was reading.

"Babe. Babe. Babeeee. Baby. Baeee. HONEY BEE BEE. HONEY. BABY HONEY. BEE. MY LITTLE SUNFLOWER. FUCKING HELL YOU ASS SUCKER BITCH TALK TO ME" shouted Sollux.  
"Oh, hey babe, didn't notice you. Nice to see you have had your krill oil shower. You smell like dog shit in a sweaty fifteen year old gym sock when you don't bathe." exclaimed Aradia. Sollux agreed, and he hugged her behind the couch she was on.  
"Aradiaaaa"  
"Yes?"  
"It's only 9am, can we go to the beach or some shit?" questioned Sollux.  
"Sure, why the fuck not. But you have to invite some friends."  
"DID YOU JUST MEET ME? I'm an unsocial prat who has basically no friends, even though he has around ten more than Michelle Obama! Do you just expect me to prance up to the mother fucking phone and call Karkat or Dumbledore?" said Sollux, lovingly.  
"Yes" replied Aradia.  
"Ok"  
So Sollux skipped towards the land line, and called his three friends; Eridan (his bestie, or more likely fish dick), Dumbledore (the literal fucKING bae), and Gamzee. He alsO recommended that they should bring their partners to keep Aradia busy.  
"Ok, I will go pack my octopussy costume and meet you in the car" smiled Aradia.  
Sollux skipped out of his glorious fucking mansion, and jumped into his bee car. It is such an adorable car, he thought, as it really showed how much he loves bees. Ironically. Because, intentionally, it was to show how much he loved Aradia. But bees are the knees.  
Aradia hopped into the car, and they drove off to a beach where the fish usually killed themselves at. Eridan calls it Dead mans gull, but that is just so depressing. Sollux usually prefers to call it an unlucky turn with lucky friends, because that's the optimistic person he is!

The sun was perfect, the sand was golden, and the water moved slowly as it glinted clear with an aqua tint. Eridan and Feferi showed up, and Feferi was wearing a rather nice bikini, whilst Eridan was wearing extremely sexy hooker skin tight leggings and a nice topless effect to clash with the skirt. He loves clashing items of clothing, being that type of hipster.  
Aradia and Feferi sat down and talked about head lice effecting smal rabbits, whilst Eridan and Sollux greeted Gamzee. Gamzee's attire was.. minimal. He wore a banana. Yep.  
"Where are the girls?" questioned Gamzee.  
Eridan directed him towards them (reluctantly) and Gamzee walked over there and introduced his lover or patner.  
"Girls, meet Fay. She is a bit shy, but she is extremely mother fuckin friendly when you talk to that sis yo"  
The girls nodded as Gamzee plonked down a bottle of FaYGO, then ran towards the others. Dumbledore was coming late, because he was picking Harry up.  
The boys splashed in the water with their rubber duckies, and Sollux noticed this tingling sensation; but merely ignored it.  
"So, who's girlfriend is the hottest?" questioned Gamzee.  
"Obviously mine. She is so sexy in that Octo Pussy outfit." proposed Sollux.  
"yeah right, landdweller, my gillfrond is much more better looking, she is just.. perfect."  
"Nahh, Fay is the best."  
At that moment, the tingling sensation crawled up Sollux's spine, and he felt a difference in the way in which he swam..  
The other two left and collected their girlfriends. The sun made the water sparkle, and the water became colourful. Sollux looked down..  
And he had a tail.  
It was yellow and pink and red with purple. It was a dream come true... when he was little, Psiioniic questioned him on what he wanted to be, and he always said Mermaid. Everyone laughed, and said He was foolish. But he is one now.  
Sollux looked for Aradia, and she was just napping with Bill Cosby.  
Sollux enjoys Bill Cosby's company.  
sollux now had a secret, and this secret was for trustworthy people only..  
Ironically, the moment he thought that, Dumbledore showed up with Harry Potter in the back. Harry jumped out and squeeled towards the girls, shouting  
"OH EMMGEE, YOU GUISE LOOK SO FAB AND AMAZING! TOTTES LMAO!"  
Dumbledore walked down to Sollux and gave him a wink. He knew.  
This secret will be big, and it may effect Sollux's non existing social life and his chinese take away food nights with Aradia.  
He must act with Dumbledore.  
He must get halp.  
He must become a giraffe.

**Author's Note:**

> It was silly, yes, but It is three thirty am and I tapped this all out on my iPad.  
> I am su legendry  
> becaus i am cuil  
> <3 If you were soe how offended during this reading, I sincerely apologise.  
> <33  
> (woot first fanfic, more chapters coming)


End file.
